


Crying on the Ground

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Canon, but just a quick mention, we live by the klave we die by the klave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves had spent plenty of his life crying on the ground. That wasn’t news.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Crying on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!! What up, it's ya boi, uhh, never writes. So I've been working on other future shit but in the meantime, I couldn't not post something on the one year anniversary of my favorite show, so I shit this out in half an hour and it'll have to do. Shoutout to my beta, Warmhandscoldheart, ily bro. Hope everyone enjoys. <3

Klaus Hargreeves had spent plenty of his life crying on the ground. That wasn’t news.

The cold floor of a mausoleum surrounded by the screaming dead, that was one. His own bedroom floor at age 16, too high to see Ben but not nearly high enough to keep him out of his thoughts. The cracked concrete of some dark back alley at 23, bleeding and gasping for breath after just being-

Then there was the time that stuck hardest in his memory. Maybe just because it was the most recent, maybe because he hadn’t been high, he couldn’t really tell. All he knew for sure was that it was the worst pain he’d ever felt, by _far,_ sprawled out there on the sidewalk, clutching at the dirt and himself and anything else he could reach, sobbing and screaming even though screaming wasn’t enough.

Because screaming wouldn’t bring Dave back. _Nothing_ would bring Dave back now. And _nothing_ could ever compare to this amount of pain- the throbbing emptiness that made his chest collapse in on itself. Dave was _dead._ And Klaus might as well have died with him.

And once again, Klaus was on the ground crying. But this time there was someone standing over him, with him.

“I know,” he whispered. “I know, Klaus.” He didn’t touch- _couldn’t_ touch Klaus, but he stood as close as he could.

Klaus was a sobbing wreck, curled up on his side, not even bringing himself to open his eyes and see the figure above him.

“I feel the same way,” the man mumbled, and Klaus could hear the wobble in his voice too. “I’m just as happy as you are, love.”

Finally, after a few more tears and gasps, Klaus turned his head to look up at Dave. He was still in his fatigues and still had that nauseating gunshot wound through his chest, but he was here and he was kneeling next to Klaus’s head, and Klaus knew this was the most joy he’d ever felt in his life by _far._

“I love you so much,” Klaus choked out between his sobs.

“I love you too.” Incorporeal tears were streaking down Dave’s face and he was sporting probably the biggest grin Klaus had ever seen.

Dave was dead, still, and nothing would change that. But he was _here,_ and here, crying on the ground, Klaus could finally come back to life.


End file.
